


Beholder

by feust



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tranquil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feust/pseuds/feust





	Beholder

The first thing I remember is my skin, or rather, the feeling of light being reflected on it. I had never consciously realized this before, how blue the light was in this room, how it made my skin itch in some places. How my forehead itched a little as well, from the scar.

I remember my eyes wandering along the stone wall, following a crack there, my consciousness right behind them. Everything was so quiet. Peaceful. Unlike the ceremony. It is curious how all of this seemed to matter so much just a moment ago.

I still wonder to this day, yet I simply watch.  I am now an observer, looking at the past and the present; at myself and other mages and those armoured Templars. One day at a time.

 


End file.
